Guilt
by blackspica
Summary: Why Fuji cared even more for Ryoma ever since the day he left boy wonder for Seigaku’s captain had been a wonder. But why two other more captains were involved was an even more wonder for the Tensai. FujiRyo, TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1: Careless

**Summary:** Why Fuji cared even more for Ryoma ever since the day he left boy wonder for Seigaku's captain had been a wonder. But why two other more captains were involved was an even more wonder for the Tensai. [FujiRyo, TezuFuji 

**Disclaimer: **-sniffsniff- not mine and never will be… But if it did… -evilcackle- 

**Warning/s: **Um… First of all… this would be shonen-ai/yaoi(that's for sure!XD)… and... I really have a lousy style of writing(thumpthumpthump).

Well that's pretty much all:D

**Pairing/s: **Um… nothing official yet. It will revolve around Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka though. And there will be hints of others too… revolving around Ochibi. XD Haha, lol!

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance, though it might change to angst later on…XD

**Rated: **T but if others suggests otherwise… it may change, kidding!

**Blabber: **Hi! This is my first shonene-ai/yaoi attempt so um… please take it easy on me. My grammar isn't that good because… well I have no excuse for that because my grammar is just… like that. So um, anyway…haha! There will be confusion here but (hopefully) everything would be cleared out as the story goes on with chapters I still ought to plot, so… but I do have a rough idea on what will happen next (thought it's still pretty hazy so expect really slow updates coming from 'lil 'ol me…haha! XD).

Okay, enough blabber or else I'll never finish, haha! XP

RnR please! Sankyuu)

**xxx **

****

**xxx **

****

**Guilt **

**Chapter 1: Careless **

****

**Written By: Blackspica **

**xxx **

****

It was strange and unexpected for Fuji Syusuke, Seigaku's 'Sadistic Tensai' and the man who knew everything going on behind everything, to be _lost. _ To be lost and uncertain of the situation that he, himself, had plotted. And that, most of all, he was in doubt of its outcome and its impact on him. It had been a surprise, for Fuji to be lost in track, to be outdone and to become confused. It was un-Tensai-like, un-Sadistic-like, un-_Fuji_-like and it made him feel pathetic and weak—an unfamiliar and unsuitable feeling lost in his mind, finding its way out. And that had been precisely what he ought to do. He would be the one to lead all these feeling out the door of his system. Make a comeback and take the rule of the upper hand _back_ _to him_.

And now that was Fuji-like— 100 at that in Inui's language.

**xxx **

"Funny, you don't seem to care at all."

"Aa," Ryoma replied dispassionately with his eyes vague of any feeling as they stared right through cerulean ones.

"If you're trying to lessen up this _guilt_ thing, I must say it sure is working," Fuji spoke offhandedly, a brow raised at the freshman's attitude.

"Good," Ryoma muttered, still with the same level of cockiness. However, despite that, Fuji couldn't have missed that flash of hurt in Ryoma's eyes that disappeared just as fast as the flash of lightning that had struck. Or perhaps it had always been there, it had always been like that—hurt—and he only noticed it now when he caught a glimpse of Ryoma's intense façade. He couldn't help but ask himself… and feel pain himself.

But it was just an intuition…

Fuji heaved an exasperated sigh. Ryoma sure wasn't making this any easier for him.

"You know, you sound like you're the one breaking up our relationship."

Now this time, it was Echizen's turn to lift a brow.

"You hurt?" he retorted with mocking care.

"Saa…" Fuji responded with his unfazed smile, trying so hard to keep his concern for the first year prodigy hidden-well, for if he was going to take action, he should first have the upper hand and know the field they're in. He still has his title to stand up for anyway.

But Ryoma wasn't going along his plans.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed at him.

"Well I'm sorry if my reaction was not what you were expecting." And it would seem that the sky had heard his rage as it had let out a loud, piercing thunder in respond. Ryoma was irked and the fact he _attempted_ to leave showed it.

There really was just something in the Tensai's smile that had always succeeded in irritating him. But, the way Ryoma could just easily read him like an open book without bothering an effort irritated Fuji more, if possible…

"Ryoma-"

And Fuji acted on impulse and grabbed the arm of the smaller figure, preventing him from leaving. His smile had long disappeared as they stared eye to eye with one another.

After a long eye to eye contact, Ryoma finally got back to his senses.

"That's Echizen to you, _Fuji-senpai!_" he pointed out, cold and unfeeling. He could feel the mixture of shock and hurt that Fuji tried so hard to hide and he would've smirked if it were a different situation. Imagine _the _Fuji/Sadistic/Tensai with emotions other than a smile and he caused it and was still alive. He would've been really proud and can't wait to brag it to the world! But then again, what did he know about the smiling tensai? He doesn't know Fuji, Fuji didn't allow him to anyway.

"Do you even know why we're breaking-up?" Fuji was losing his patience and the way his grip on Ryoma hardens proves enough. He was stubborn, and that was what the two had in common.

"Why bother? It's so simple that even the whole school knows!" Ryoma was infuriated and the rain pouring out a drizzle didn't cool him off.

"What?"

Was he deaf or something? Was his system going on alright? Or perhaps he was just acting innocent. Ryoma couldn't help but wonder in fury.

Ryoma heaved a sigh and released all his vexation for the Tensai. Losing patience and breaking down wasn't something he wanted Fuji to see. That'll make him feel weakand he hates that he really was… especially ever since _that _time.

He stared blankly at the man in front him.

"Tezuka-buchou, am I wrong?" Surprisingly, he was calm. Despite that his eyes started to feel warm. "You loved him while you only pretended to love me. You felt guilt and pity for me but… I knew you never cared!"

And when he felt Fuji's grip stagger, he took the chance to shove it off and run away _from him_.

And it was no surprise to him that Fuji didn't follow.

_It was true then… _Ryoma thought, running off aimlessly with a sardonic smile formed on his shivering lips.

But it was a surprise, that he had been hurt. But which one had been really hurt?

**xxx **

Ryoma ran aimlessly without care. His agility caused splashes on the cold, hard cemented ground whilst the rain poured down stronger and stronger by the minute. Of all the times, today must the sky cry. But he liked it anyway, it fitted his mood perfectly. But the fact he had been dripping wet had been no good at all.

_Great, the irony… _

He allowed a small chuckle to escape from his quivering lips, who knew he could still be amused?

But then his eyes narrowed once he was forced to stop. When a hand grabbed his and ceased his run, a scowl met his face. He knew perfectly who was behind him and he was not happy about it (but he did admire the stealth this man had to have caught him off-guard that easily).

"FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Ryoma almost shouted—thank god no one was around—as he turned himself around, to face the figure that had been stubborn enough to mess up with the already irked Echizen, while roughly grabbing his hand back but with no avail.

He gave the man an intense glare only to find that it was not whom he was expecting.

Crap.

(Did he just sweatdrop?)

He lowered his cap, hopefully to hide the embarrassment that occurred, with his free hand (which was the left one) before he greeted as if nothing had happened.

"Aa, it's just you, M-" But he was cut-off… as he was roughly pulled closer to the man… who suffocated him and made him bleed through an unwanted kiss he didn't expect _from him_.

His eyes could only widen as raindrops poured on them.

**xxx **

The sky clouding in gray poured no drizzle but a hard discharge rather. Fuji stood there, alone, in a meaningless way, letting the rain make him sick, allowing the rain speak the pain he can't accept.

" Fuji."

"What took you so long?" Fuji chided lightly with his trademark smile, contrasting completely the mood he wore just a while ago.

But, the way Fuji spoke and his dithering smile was a subtle mistake he did carelessly which did not escape Tezuka.

But it was not like Fuji would have allowed him to have _his _way…

The moment Fuji looked up to meet his lover's gaze, when he met the worry plastered on the man's usual stern face, was the sign that told Fuji that he had been caught… and caught he was—_off_ guard. He acted on impulse, carelessly at it, as he added yet another weight on his 'already' played smile. It didn't work. Tezuka was no 'do-not-be-careless' for nothing. And the Tensai knew such information too well—from experience… And from experience did he learn how to hide better and better as each day passed by. However, there would always be an exemption to everything, and two in his case...

Fuji's smile widened, trying to be more convincing, even if just slightly, as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's and leaned his face on it. And the couple started to take their walk, and if they weren't stubborn enough, hopefully they would go for shelter and away from the cold, hard-pour.

Tezuka sighed in annoyance. He had to get this over with already. Now or never…

"How did it go?" And he could've sworn he felt Fuji wince on him as they kept on walking, gradually becoming slow despite that they are beneath the rain.

"Saa…"

Fuji's grip on Tezuka tightened unconsciously. In his life, there really were only a few people who can read him better than he can himself, who knew him better than he did himself.

_Ryoma, you were the one who pushed away. _

**xxx **

" Fuji."

"Hm?" he responded, still continuing a leisurely walk beneath the cold pour. Until that is, when he felt the presence of his Captain disappear from beside him. He took a halt and glanced back... and there Tezuka really was, standing behind like a statue deep in thought… standing there unmoving. And Fuji would've laughed at the sight of a statue with an umbrella that proved useless, seeing that Tezuka had been soaking wet all along.

" Fuji," Tezuka mumbled again… as if unconscious and perhaps even _carelessly_. And that is the sign Fuji took that something is wrong, really wrong.

"Tezuka?" Fuji tilted his head slightly to the side, gazing at the respected captain skeptically and hid it well with his smiling façade. Seeing that Tezuka had been soaking wet despite that the Seigaku captain held an umbrella even before he met up with the already soaking wet Tensai… _held an umbrella _that he only opened up when he met up with the already soaking wet Tensai.

Fuji inwardly sighed. How could Tezuka have been so careless? Something must've been troubling the Captain… and that alone troubles Fuji inside.

" Fuji," Tezuka muttered (for the third time for crying out loud!) and Fuji noticed that Tezuka's eyes were filled with regret.

_Not good… _

"I need to tell you something…" Fuji's smile quivered.

"Okay, go on…" Fuji's voice had been calm and he was thankful that he'd still been able to manage to keep his cool. To be left twice in one day was a bad omen (perhaps he should've gotten his fortune told last night when his sister offered him one).

"Please…" Tezuka looked away. "…don't get angry"

Fuji only smiled at him but took notice that Tezuka's hands were clenched into fists.

"I'm sorry…"

_Kunimitsu… _ Fuji bit his lips. He was not going to breakdown… he didn't want to cry. But just because he didn't want to… ddidn't mean he can stop the streaks of cold water that had already framed his face without his consent.

Perhaps it was just the rain…perhaps…

**xxx **

_"I'm sorry Fuji. I failed you… all of you…" _

Fuji's smile twitched. His _boyfriend _could be so drastic at times, too drastic.

_" Fuji, I got careless…" _

And that was probably how he ended up staring at the door of Seigaku's Boys Tennis Locker Room with Tezuka who _forgot to lock the room (_out of hurry **maybe**_) and got careless. _ Fuji heaved out a sigh filled of his wasted apprehension. All along, he thought Tezuka was breaking up… only to find out he got 'careless' that's all. Now, Fuji could only wonder if he will survive with Tezuka's dense nature… with his dense nature comparable to…

Fuji's eyes had narrowed when he thought he had seen a familiar figure way far across him when he gave a quick glance around the Tennis Courts. He tried to look back again, only to be disturbed by footsteps nearing him.

Fuji raised an accusing brow at Tezuka who seemed oblivious to it.

"Done?" Fuji asked with that angelic smile that lies within the devil's wrath (and if Inui had been there, he would've noted that Tezuka's face has a .03 percent emotion. Thank the heavens there wasn't a sound of scribbling around… or was there…).

Tezuka gave a nod in reply.

"Good, let's go then." Unknown to Tezuka, Fuji gave a last glance behind and caught sight of two retreating backs headed to the side opposing theirs.

Fuji's smile now turned to a frown.

_'I see…' _

**xxx **

"Hey," the boy with messy raven locks muttered lifelessly as his eyes of hazel made contact with light sapphire ones.

The owner of it only smiled at him, and executed his smile perfectly despite how fake he felt it was. Even from afar, he couldn't have missed the sight of the young prodigy… seeing that it was only Ryoma left inside the courts. And how could he have missed the sight of a boy seated on one of the benches within the courts, knees embraced and had been leaning the weight of his head on his arms… sitting alone beneath the cold pouring rain...

Such a painful sight to bear...

"Ryoma-kun," the adolescent, who just came, mumbled cheerfully as he extended the coverage of his umbrella to the said boy wonder.

"Aa," Ryoma muttered as he stood up, looking like the stubborn kid that he was. He _seemed _unruffled and back to normal, causing the adolescent with blue locks to chuckle softly, and even such a light movement had been done so gracefully.

"Let's go?"

"Che!" Ryoma mumbled softly as he walked off… with the feminine looking adolescent right by his side. Unaware of the gaze directed at them that came from behind.

**xxx **

**End(for now) **

I finished… finally! Although the last few parts had been hurried but um… it's a now or never thing so I really had to finish it now or I'll never be able to do so. I hope it turns out alright. –sigh- Well anyway, it's finished and that's what counts! XD

Please review! I hate doing speeches in front of nobody… –sniffsniff-

-puppyeyes-

So please review!

No flames please, I don't like my computer to be burned (just the idea of it… -sniffsniff-… noooo! Haha!)


	2. Chapter 2: Late

**Summary:** Why Fuji cared even more for Ryoma ever since the day he left boy wonder for Seigaku's captain had been a wonder. But why two other more captains were involved was an even more wonder for the Tensai. [FujiRyo, TezuFuji

**Disclaimer: **DO. NOT. DISTURB. Too busy dreaming that POT was hers because it's NOT. **xP**

**Warning/s: **Nothing much, I guess. Shonen-ai/yaoi (no doubt about that!), a desperate need of grammar improvement (sniffle), lotsa confusion, and... yep, I think that's all!

**Pairing/s: **Let's see... (mwahahaha!) **xP**

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance, although it may become a bit angst-ish later on… **:D**

**Rated: **T (no more, no less!), I think... **xD**

**Blabber: **FIRST OF ALL! I would like everyone to know that I am really grateful for the feedbacks for chappie 1! **xD **I appreciate every single review! (-glomps-) SO! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! (-sends out flying kisses in the air-) Wah! And I hope nobody minds the lousy (and very late even) replies I sent out WITH all my heart! **xP**

**Anonymous Review/s:**

**alaine** Confusing!!! Very, right? I know! xP And… um… there might be more of those –absolutely, very confusing- POVs that are really hard to understand here. Although, as this story progresses, I think that confusions –and maybe even POVs- will decrease:D Yay! OH and um, I'm not sure yet about the pairing/s… xD Although, I believe that Fuji might suffer a titsy bit somewhere, sooner or later… well who knows? (-smiles innocently-) xD

Haha, ayt, too much talking, enough of that!

Here's chapter 2! Read & review please! **:D **

**Note/s: **Ryoma-chan and the rest of the gang are in High School! It wouldn't make much of a difference... but it may help lessen the confusion as this story will have lotsa bits of AU-nesses. **xD **

**xxx**

**xxx**

**Guilt**

**Chapter 2: Late**

**Written by: Blackspica**

**Yet to be edited by: Setsuko Teshiba**

**xxx**

"This is… rather interesting," he muttered, _amused, _as he eyed carefully the scenery in view along his classroom's corridors. It was beautiful… the cherry blossoms were in their fullest bloom… and that it had been quiet and serene, seeing that students have long been gone. However, his gaze had not been locked there, but at somewhere else… or at _someone_ rather.

A man stood outside Seishun's gates, standing out very well with his attractive features that revealed so much as the wind breathed on him. His silken, light-azure locks caressed his face and complimented well his clear blue eyes, aside from his fair skin that is, that gave him a beautiful _façade_ of an angel. Surely, if he didn't know any better, he, too perhaps, would've _fallen _for that beauty.

A chuckle of sarcasm sounded from his quivering lips, a harsh sound that had been painful to hear, as it turned into a broken smirk that headed ahead the oblivious man outside.

Through this man, in particular, he found out… that it had always been the pretty ones that are the most _dangerous_ and_ deceitful. _

And too bad he was forced to learn that the _hard _way…

**xxx**

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" spattered out with vexation all over, as the lithe formed boy wiped his mouth in disgust. _

_The convicted young gentleman was forced to take a few steps back, as the boy lashed out his anger to him. _

_And every move the man made, wary golden orbs would be watching..._

_Even the amused smile that curved on the man's lips did not escape the boy... as it caused the golden-eyed boy much annoyance to take. _

_His brows knitted with suspicion in mind. _

_**He's dangerous... I should make a run for it... before it's too late...**_

_**...but... why? Y-**_

"You're drunk… Monkey King," he muttered weakly, before walking away aimlessly… his eyes, seeming lifeless.

"Brat," the man exasperated, tears failed to suppress as it flowed continuously cold.

**xxx**

In impulse, he clenched his hands into fists… hoping that by doing so, they will stop from trembling vigorously. But, however, no matter how much he tried… still his eyes would never betray the truth, even with his smiling lie and amused pretenses…

_Smiling lie and amused pretenses_…, he thought and laughed quietly to himself. By chance, there had seemed to have been an uncanny familiarity with that _certain act_, with a certain person… with a certain persona…

He heaved an exasperated sigh. In case he had—_almost_—forgotten, he was already ungodly late for his class, again, for the umpteenth time ever since forever.

He headed for class, which had only been a few steps away from his current stand. And while at it, he breathed out, yet again, another sigh of anxiety and fret out of his throbbing chest.

Something had been troubling him… or rather… someone to be precise.

His steps slowly ceased as he came face to face towards his class, prepared for entrance, (and perhaps even some scowling from the teacher, at that.)

His hand rested against its door, unconsciously playing with it, as he gave one last glance over his shoulder, eyes filled with suspicion.

His eyes, once again, narrowed upon those azure locks doubtfully.

_What are you doing here?_

_Seiichi-_

His thoughts, out of nowhere, were then cut-off…

"Echizen-san, late _**again**_, I presume?"

Caught off guard, he blinked unceremoniously towards the interruption of his _senseless _thoughts… as if trying to get out of a doze or something.

"H-hai Sensei…" he mumbled monotonously the second after, coolly heading off to his seat. (His teacher gave him a disapproving look for, both, his consistent tardiness and aloof attitude.)

Once he took his seat, classes started back again… with Ryoma, of course, heeding no attention one bit to it as he snoozed off to the activities held outside.

"Alright class, as I was saying…"

Too bad though… because, perhaps, if he wasn't interrupted awhile ago… he might **not **have **just** caught a glimpse of the azure-haired boy but perhaps… also that of a **M**onkey King's head.

But then again, maybe… just maybe… it was better that it happened _that _way…

Maybe…

**xxx**

"20 laps…"

"A-anou… T-tezuka-buchou!" stammered, though still quite loudly, by the messy chestnut-haired freshman.

The stoic captain turned around, and looked down (height issues), to face the freshman who had called him. And for every moment passing by, intimidating more and more the poor soul of Horio's youth as Tezuka stared at the freshman with those daunting icy eyes of his.

And that was the sign Horio took for him to start speaking… and if possible, finish as fast as their buchou can kill with one look.

"A-a-anou,E-ech-chizenisonlibraryduties…"

"…" Horio gulped at the passing string of silence.

"Aa," Tezuka sharply replied before turning to leave. And it was a surprise that he understood whatever Horio had said… because no one would… no one could.

But who could blame him? He was, after all, under Tezuka-buchou's terse slaughter.

Once Horio was assured that there was already a distance in between him and the captain…

"Two years of tennis experience… and survived Tezuka-buchou's wrath," he muttered proud, before fainting of course.

**xxx**

"I'm done! I'll be leaving now," he muttered, but still audible nonetheless, as he took his leave from the library.

"Ah! Echizen-san!" called out by one of the ones working inside. However, the said boy called had barely heard her as the door immediately shuts close before him… which was weird because that wasn't his doing…

His golden orbs blinked twofold, almost ridiculously, directed towards the wooden door in confusion…

_Err… the wind?_

Until that is… when he found slim, fair fingers surrounding the door's silvery knob… surprisingly gently even though the door was closed with a strident slam.

His golden orbs narrowed fiercely at it as he heard a soft, amused, and peculiarly almost feminine like, laugh coming from just behind his shoulder that brought him a sense of familiarity through it.

He unwisely spun himself around to face the trespasser of his personal space.

And imagine his surprise when his face was gently lifted, with those same cool fingers… only that it had been with the free hand of the gentleman, and his fiery golden orbs were forced to meet with light cerulean ones.

His eyes could only widen so openly when the next thing he knew was that his lips had been softly concealed by another that felt so cold, demanding, and yet, soft.

Lucky for them, no one had been there to witness their display as time passed by in no hurry… And they remained like that… until one of them got their senses back.

Ryoma roughly pushed the man away as his golden orbs glared intensely in anger. The man was forced to take a few steps back.

"SEIICHI!" Ryoma exasperated in fury, his face tinted with a slight shade of red.

"Yes?" _Seiichi _replied casually, an amused smile intact on his face that hid his real agenda.

That and the fact that he didn't get a proper respond irked Ryoma even more.

"Yukimura…" Ryoma warned with a dangerous tone in it... He wasn't known for being a patient player, quite the opposite actually, and testing it might as well bring hell.

Yukimura, for the first time in their conversation, revealed his deep cerulean orbs.

Ryoma heaved a sigh…

_This was going nowhere…_

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma finally asked remotely, putting his hands inside his pockets, looking away.

And he didn't see the flash of regret unto those blue eyes before being replaced by a calm and serene veneer.

"I just passed by to see you," Yukimura spoke with that soft, and almost feminine-like, voice of his.

Ryoma _strongly _locked his eyes with Yukimura's—

"Is that all?" Ryoma muttered with a raise of a brow.

—but his eyes were closed… and only a smiling front met his inquiring golden eyes.

"Don't play coy with me," Ryoma mumbled before he walked away, eyes dulled and seeming lifeless.

Awhile ago, boy wonder had thought that hiding his hands had gone unnoticeably…

He should think again.

Yukimura lowered his face; his blue locks hid his eyes… his cerulean eyes that had uncontrollably turned remorseful and apologetic.

_Speak for yourself_, he thought.

His smile became sardonic and painful to see… and he was ashamed of it.

It's funny… that the two had the same thing in mind… a certain memory… that both had sworn would forget…

But both didn't know what the other had been thinking… but they didn't mind… because they wouldn't divulge all the same.

**xxx**

"Everyone, 40 laps around the courts!" he, sternly, ordered as his displeased eyes narrowed at the lack of practice going on.

But, still, his team didn't bulge, despite the upset look on their captain's face as all their eyes had been steadfast fixed on something, even Fuji's to Tezuka's surprise.

_Something's up_, he thought, Inui wasn't scribbling down notes at all… weird…

He walked ahead towards the tensai to find out what was going on around them… stoic still as ever.

"Syusuke," he mumbled softly, so that only Fuji could hear… and his eyes, instinctively, widened slightly in alarm.

Fuji's eyes were narrowed into blue piercing slits, and Tezuka followed their unyielding gaze.

And if, perchance, he had been holding something, he would've dropped it.

Fortunately he wasn't…

**xxx**

"What are you still doing here?" Ryoma muttered annoyed, without turning back to the young man just behind his trail.

"What do you mean?" the older of the two asked, face surrounded with pure innocence, as they neared the courts.

Ryoma stopped from his tracks, and so did the other, as he stared coldly over his shoulder.

"Lea—" was _supposedly_ the demanding order that came from the highly hot-tempered Echizen.

However, the sound of clashing metal broke through in the middle of Ryoma's anger, and irritated him quite even more (if possible), as his eyes switched from upon Yukimura to the interruption.

And from there on… he knew trouble had, already, been awaiting him…

Forget those snooping eyes ogling at them with such burning curiosity…

_Damn, _the young prodigy couldn't help but to think to himself.

...those dangerously sharp blue eyes, that met his stubborn golden ones, had said enough.

**xxx**

Silence filled the air.

"Aa, Yukimura-san," greeted Seigaku's tensai, his trademark smile put up together.

Yukimura returned the warm smile Fuji emitted.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

And Ryoma couldn't help but feel somehow disgusted at how fake they were…

_Their smile…_

His hands clenched slightly into fists.

…_pathetic…_

A sudden clearing of the throat was then heard all of a sudden, and it brought all their attention to a certain man, who had almost been forgotten, that stood—so still—just next to Fuji.

(Seriously, he could've passed up as a post!)

"Echizen, you're late… 50 laps…"

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

"H-hai... Buchou..."

_Blink. _

_Blink._

"I'll see you around then, _Ryoma-chan!_"

The said boy threw the mischievous captain one of his infamous death glares.

Yukimura only smiled at him, Ryoma inwardly sighed.

"_Just don't do anything stupid," _the cat-eyed boy muttered quietly, audible enough only for the young man beside him to hear.

_Same goes for you, _Yukimura thought as he eyed the retreating back of the boy.

Tezuka nodded ahead Yukimura, and Yukimura did the same, before following Ryoma inside. He didn't have a purpose of staying anyway, and the fact that his team was slacking off…

However, he will make sure he'll get some answers, and perhaps the whole story even, later on…

_Syusuke…_

**xxx**

Another gust of silence in the air...

"100 laps around the courts!" came out the death sentence. And hell broke loose as everyone, including the regulars, ran towards their pending funeral.

**xxx**

Now, only Fuji and Yukimura remained outside…

And it was uncanny… as the two seemed strangely similar to one another.

"Yukimura," Fuji almost growled, his clear blue eyes narrowing dangerously into slits.

Yukimura merely chuckled, unaffected by the threatening tone of the tensai.

"Calm down, Fuji-kun," he mumbled softly, and the next thing Fuji knew was that there had been a gentle touch on his face.

"Such a distressed look doesn't suit your pretty face," Yukimura mumbled quietly, his eyes had been so soft and kind as he continued to gently caress Fuji's tired face.

And Yukimura was not surprise when his touch had been directly slapped away.

"Yukimura…" Fuji strongly warned, fully aware of the captain's antics… and didn't like them one bit.

Yukimura only smiled at him.

"Ne Fuji, have you noticed something _unusual_ with your kouhai?"

**xxx**

"Aa, Echizen," was greeted when the perspiring boy had just entered the clubroom, meeting the two inside who were just about to leave.

And before Ryoma could do anything... everything was far too late.

"NYA OCHIBI!"

_Glomp._

"E-ji-s-pai, c-n't br-the," exasperated the struggling boy, as he tried so hard to free himself from the tight bear hug his senpai had as a characteristic to be infamous of.

"Eiji!" cried worriedly by the mother-hen at his doubles partner, who only grinned back, widely, as the embrace of the hyper redhead tightened.

Oishi sighed, a tired one.

Surely this couldn't last forever, he thought, as his frantic eyes looked over at Echizen, who seemed so close to turning blue.

His eyes blinked at the first-year, before they turned so wide.

"Echizen!"

A pair of blue and gold jolted towards the apprehensive cry, as it came out all of a sudden, while Eiji's cuddle loosened slightly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" Ryoma breathed out, puzzled and out of breath.

_Blink._

"You'resweatingverymuch,you'refaceistooflushed,no,Imean,you'retoopale!"

_Blink._

_Blink._

Eiji, in one swift move, held Ryoma on his shoulders, looking directly at his drained face.

Golden orbs met dark, watery, blue ones.

"Oishi, you're right!" exclaimed the acrobat, face turning gloomy, while Echizen's turned irritated.

Silence...

(How Kikumaru-senpai had understood Oishi-senpai could only be left for Ryoma to wonder. Awww...)

"I'm fine," Ryoma muttered, gently pushing off his senpai's hold, as he walked towards his locker.

His senpai-tachi pointed concerned looks at him.

"It was just that... I ran too many laps..." he spoke softly, as if only to himself... as if he was_ convincing_ himself.

Funny, nothing like this had ever happened before... laps were nothing for the Echizen Ryoma, freshman prodigy...

And the next thing you knew, Kikumaru was grinning widely, again, like mad.

"That's what happens when you're always late, O'chibi," Eiji cheerfully reprimanded, a finger swaying from side to side.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk..._

"Ne Oishi! Let's go now! The golden pair still has an appointment to meet!" Kikumaru beamed while pushing the, resisting, mother-hen out through the clubroom door.

"Eh? But-" worried Oishi.

"Now, now, Oishi, Ochibi may still be a baby, but, I assure you, he can take good care of himself!" Eiji, optimistically, lectured, like a parent letting go of his precious boy, as he urged Oishi out.

Ryoma heaved a sigh.

"I'll be fine," he muttered passively.

"And I'm not a baby!"

But they have already left, as he heard the door shut.

Another sigh came out from him, as he clasped a hand on his forehead.

He was just worn-out, that's all. Really, now...

**xxx**

The pair started to walk away from there... with Oishi being in deep—mother-hen—thought, and Eiji being as cheery as can be.

"Oishi, Eiji," a voice greeted.

Oishi looked up at the voice, and need not disclose who it had been... Eiji already did a fine job of telling him anyway.

"FUJIKO! FUJIKO!" Eiji greeted with a huge grin all over his face.

Fuji only smiled at them, somewhat amused at the anxiety within the pair... despite that they tried hard not to show it, which seemed to have only pleased him even more.

(:sweat drop:)

"Eiji, do you need something?" Fuji, finally, asked.

Eiji turned a sheepish smile at him.

"Eto, hehe, Fujiko... Ochibi, you see, he's..."

Oishi's eyes widened, surprise evident on his facial expression, as their conversation continued.

_So this was what Eiji had been planning all along, _he thought, unconsciously, a smile creeping on his face, as he watched the two conversing.

He sighed to himself, relieved, and, without thought, placed back a smile once again.

_Eiji..._

**xxx**

"**Oi, RYOMA! Where, the fucking hell, are you?"**

"**My ass had been all over here for who knows how long already, dammit!"**

"**OI! RYOMA!!!"**

"**WHERE, THE HELL, ARE YOU?"**

"..."

No reply came for the one who just spoke, so fluently, in English, as the—one-sided—phone call conversation, or just the outrage of a certain blonde boy lashing out, to be precise, continued...

"**H-HEY! You better not hang-up on me, AGAIN!"**

"**DON'T YOU DARE HANG-UP!"**

"**O-OI! OI! OI! RYOMA!!!" **

"**ECHIZEN RYO-"**

_Click._

"..."

"**..."**

**(Damn, he hung-up...)**

"**..."**

**(He hung-up on me, DAMMIT!)**

Too bad no one had been around to witness the satisfied smirk that had spread across Ryoma's face, seeing that he was all alone inside the clubroom anyway, as the image of a certain blonde boy whining and growling, at every, single, little, unfortunate thing that may be lashed unto, came in mind.

My, it was a priceless picture, Ryoma thought as he headed for the exit with an amused upturn of his lips.

He was, definitely, late, and Kevin will, certainly, kill him for it.

And it was worth it... of course?

It was a definite yes, he thought, while he couldn't help but laugh so hard (that his stomach had been hurting already), as he grabbed for the knob of their wooden door and meet up with the peeved blonde already.

However, before even touching the door, and to his surprise, it had already been pushed open—swift and fast.

And it was only because of his fast-reflexes, that he was able to avoid the supposed impact of the door with his lithe body, as Ryoma did a leap back behind, and missed the impact, but by only a few mere inches.

And when his surprise met with that well-known casual smile from a certain brunette, who just entered, he seemed to have forgotten about his landing, and, predictably, fell flat clumsily on the floor.

_Oohf_

F-fuji-senpai!" scowled Ryoma, as if blaming the tensai for the needless accident—which, in a way, was really the tensai's fault.

"Echizen," greeted the tensai, as if nothing had happened, in between his effortlessly suppressed chuckle, and was not one bit affected when he received such a ferocious glare from the boy in return.

"Ara?" smiled Fuji, as he offered up a hand for Ryoma to take.

And Ryoma couldn't help but be surprised at the presented help, only to have blinked it away the very same (nano)second it came, as a slight shade of red painted his pale-colored face as an angelic veneer from an effeminate deity met his hazel eyes... and from there and then, Ryoma knew he had been caught off-guard, as his face warmed-up sevenfold compared to just a moment ago.

"Domo..." Echizen muttered, taking the offered hand with his own, skin meeting skin, warmth meeting coldness.

And the touch had been so warm and soothing, that Ryoma had accidentally let go of it, and even once again falling on the cemented floor.

However, before he could even touch the ground, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him, _quite roughly_, up, preventing Ryoma another mishap from occurring.

"Ah, sankyuu Fuji-senpai," grinned Ryoma sheepishly at his clumsiness, as he furtively tried to pry off the hold on his wrist once he found his balance.

But playing sly with the tensai is nothing more but futile, he thought... he knew, and too well of it in fact.

A lot really can be learned through experience...

Ryoma's hazel eyes turned chary.

He didn't believe in coincidences, and he will definitely not believe that it only had been a walk in the neighborhood for the presence of the respected captain, Yukimura Seiichi, here on the grounds of Seigaku.

Yes, every move of Rikka's captain had never been pointless.

And besides, carelessness had always been neglected by the great captains anyway.

("Yudan sazu ni ikkou!" Tezuka-buchou made sure they'd be reminded of such.)

"Ne, Echizen..."

Also, the fact that Fuji didn't let go of his wrist proved Ryoma's every suspicion.

Ryoma eyed Fuji warily as the tensai finally spoke.

_Something's up... ne? Fuji-senpai..._

"...tell me, **what** exactly happened yesterday?"

Ryoma's lips pursed tightly, as it started to tremble slightly, but subtly that it passed unnoticeably by the tensai.

Everyone had always feared an angered Fuji, and Ryoma, though he wouldn't admit, was no exemption. It wasn't a habit for Fuji to have such an expression; it was unlikely for Fuji to lose control...

However, during one faithful day, he had witnessed the tensai harm with almost the very same countenance he has in the moment, and it wasn't a sight... it had been a massacre, a bloody kill.

Those eyes, those blue orbs... how unfortunate to see.

But Ryoma wouldn't show he was afraid...

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ryoma shot back defiantly, eyes never backing down from the challenge signed.

...it was not like he had anything to lose... well to him anyway.

**xxx**

The sun was shining so warmly, birds were chirping grandly, and the air had been soothingly roused as the trees swayed gently in place. Surely, without doubt, it was a perfect day... for him that is...

...and yet ironically... it was not.

"Oi! ECHIZEN!!! Are you still he-" came the loud, lazy shout as the door of the clubroom slammed open (again).

(Seriously, people should learn how to knock, ne? xD)

He sighed. What the hell was he still doing here?

A frown met his face.

For crying out loud! He should've already been out of here... and at _a_ certain date instead, with 'Tachibana's little sister', right now, and by right now, as in at the precise moment kind of right now, whereas he was late, as in really late, right now, for _his_ date, and by date he meant his _first _date with _Ann-chan_, as in his first date with no chaperone from _the _Tachibana-buchou (e.g. Kamio) on his date with Ann-chan, as in an official date with Ann-chan, meaning _his_ (and only _his_)date withAnn-chan, as in with _his _Ann-chan.

And by being late for it may give a _bad _impression... which would do him no good since Tachibana-buchou, as in _the_ Tachibana-buchou who had always haunted him and can kill him if desired by the man, might hear about that _bad _impression...

And if that happened, chances of _another_ date with Ann-chan would be no more... as in 100 percent kind of no more (and you need not to be an Inui-data master to figure that out).

And no more dates with Ann-chan would be terrible!

And terrible would not be good enough.

His frown deepened.

Again, what was he—still—doing here?

"..."

And within the next minute, he had been grinning all over.

Oh yeah... how could he have forgotten...

It wasn't a question.

Awhile ago... it just so happened that he came across with the golden pair... and how could he have ever missed the solemn aura they had been emitting? Those sad faces they wore... those dark gray clouds just above their heads...

...and as he mused over the 10 minutes ago with the pair, and maybe the source of his heart-wrenching predicament even, he couldn't help but flash a troubled look himself for his best friend.

_Echizen..._

And as if trying to convince himself of something... something he knew he shouldn't even be thinking of...

_...well I guess it's just all about the senpai and kouhai thing! _Momo shrugged off, as the two corners of his lips did an upturn all of a sudden, without warning.

_And speaking of which..._

_As your responsible senpai, it is my duty to return to you your english notes which I borrowed—without permission— for a good cause (like forgetting to study for this test and... well you know the rest!). _

Momoshiro grinned; however, it didn't come out as naturally as he had felt it would... well at least, how he had wanted it to anyway...

Funny, it would seem that everyone had grew fond of masking the sad smile on their faces for these past few days.

Although, the next bits of expression Momoshiro would express might come out as impetuously as possible... as it all would come from impulse... and a tad bit of a disturbing shock.

Well for one, literally, his jaw dropped open, and could've even reached the unsuspecting ground, as he caught a sight that had been left undisturbed, a sight that will definitely scar him for life...

Because it had been that horrifying... and disturbing...

**xxx**

"Are? Momo, do you need something?"

If looks can kill, so can a smile; a freakishly creepy, nauseatingly annoying, damn fake, damned smile—well to a certain someone or two, to say the least, as others found it as nothing more than utter cruelty.

"A-ctuall-ly, I w-was j-just a-bo-out t-to take m-my l-lea-ve," stuttered out incoherently sheepish by the sophomore as he turned to do just that.

Certainly, there was no point in rushing his death sentence when he could just leave and save _angel of death_, a.k.a Fuji Syusuke—_also Satan himself, _the trouble.

However, as much as he wanted to be at least a good thousand of meters-radius from the smiling tensai...

"Momo-senpai..." called meekly, helplessly even, by what Momoshiro had thought would have just been the air playing around with that paranoid mind of his.

...there was something as much that held him, there and on, right on the spot.

"...wait, please."

Could it be the fact that Fuji's piercing, blue slits got him to stay, _forced_ him to stay—still and solid?

Or, perhaps, it was that, those vulnerable and crying golden orbs, pleading consolation, screamed enough?

Well whatever it was, it made Momoshiro nod assurance to those golden irises that begged clemency.

**xxx**

Two figures stood outside Seishun's gates, silence stretched in the air as no one spoke in the middle of the awkwardness each felt. Until that is, when one of the two could no longer take the scrutinizing curiosity that burned inside him.

"Oi, Echizen! W-what happened in t-t-there?"

Although, just as Momoshiro's inquiry had been so very inevitable, so did the answer he received.

"Eavesdroppers usually don't appreciate what they'd hear, Momo-senapi," Ryoma spoke menacingly, a crooked smile—smirk—formed on his lips.

And with that, Ryoma turned to leave, smugly, leaving a gaping senpai behind his back... left to make assumptions on his **own.**

But Momo should've known better anyway. Obviously, he will not get a decent answer, or any answer at all actually, not even a hint from the brat.

But that was what made him snoopy even more.

"Oi Echizen! Get the hell back here!" Momoshiro called, emitting gray smokes in the air, aggravated.

"Ja ne!" Ryoma waved, his hands resting behind his adamant head, like, as if though the power-player didn't speak in the first place.

"Oi!" he called, but the freshman was no longer of sight.

"Damn that brat," Momoshiro mumbled, turning towards the other direction, also, to leave.

_Although, what really did happen? __**That **__didn't look like __**something **__Echizen was __**willing **__to... _

He heaved a tired sigh as he took on a leisure strode.

He was tired alright, damn tired of worrying...

And speaking of which...

_Shit! I'm late for Ann-chan! DAMNIT! _

...he seem to have a lot of worries of his own, worries to worry about... and _survive_.

"ANN-CHAN!"

**xxx**

**xxx**

Years, centuries... it's been TOO long! xD Haha! I wasn't able to update earlier, and I am SO sorry! TT WAY TOO MANY DISTRACTIONS (e.g. procrastination, retarded-ness, etc.)! Although, this chapter is pretty LONG (-coughcough- 15 pages -cough cough-). Okay, though, maybe still _not _that worth it for the wait—especially, to be honest, since I kinda rushed some parts (most, actually) of this chapter. :D Forgive me? TT Also, I know that it gets more and more confusing—the plot and all—but I am (pretty) sure that things will clear up soon as we progress! Yay:D

Next chapter: (may either be short or may just take a REALLY long while to be updated, or just plain both. :D) Ne, ne! Has anyone noticed that I began last chapter in Fuji's POV? And now, in this chapter, it was in Ryoma's POV (incase no one had noticed)! SO! Can anyone guess who is next? Winner gets a hug! xD

Okay, not much of a spoiler, now is it?

Haha, well anyway, enough of that and please REVIEW! xD

(Comments, constructive criticisms, and no flames please, Sankyuu:D)


End file.
